Cranberry
by Mechanism Unknown
Summary: Sequel to Tomato. Once again, Kyouya tries to have an intellectual discussion with Hikaru, and for once Hikaru might be listening. Kyouya/Hikaru. One-shot.


**Title. **Cranberry  
**Author. **Mech  
**Applicable Genres. **Romance, general, introspective  
**Rating. **T  
**Warnings. **Shonen-ai  
**Parings. **Kyouya/Hikaru, Tamaki/Kaoru, hints of one-sided(?) Kyouya/Tamaki  
**Summary.** Sequel to _Tomato_. Once again, Kyouya tries to have an intellectual discussion with Hikaru, and for once Hikaru might be listening.  
**Inspiration. **Originally, this was a part of a larger work that isn't nearly complete nor going anywhere, with this section being one of two favorite parts already written that I was just going to keep for my own sake. Then, I read in someone's author's notes that there has been talk of listing "Twins" as a character option. Not to upset anyone, but this abhorred me. The twins are different people. To be blunt, I'm sick of people – both fictional and real – categorizing them together. In writing this excerpt I hope to illustrate the necessity of this distinction.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

_Does it really even matter that I have my doubts?  
I'll search for the one who bleeds  
I'll reach for the one who bleeds like me  
I have my doubts  
I have my doubts...and so does everybody else  
_ —"Bleed Like Me," Trapt

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

It wasn't until the next day that it was spoken of. As soon as club duties were finished, Hikaru slammed himself down next to Kyouya, right inside his personal space. "Why did you do that?" he demanded, and although vague they both knew to what he was referring.

Kyouya just smirked at him. "Why? Did you like it?"

"Did you?"

"Would you like me to do it again?"

"Would you want to if I asked you?"

"Do you mean to say you just asked me to?"

As they launched questions back and forth, their faces crept closer and closer until Hikaru finally noticed Kyouya's nose millimeters away from his and subsequently pulled back abruptly. Kyouya chuckled at the frightened motion, turning back to his work.

"I'll take that as a negative."

Hikaru scoffed, but neither protested nor confirmed the suspicion. "You haven't answered my question."

Kyouya looked at him as if debating whether or not to actually provide the response for which his companion was searching. "Very well. If you truly wish to know, I was curious."

Hikaru's immediate response was to blink. It took a moment for it to register that the Shadow King had given him a straight-cut answer for once. "Curious? Of what?"

"In regards to whether or not you and Kaoru differed in _that _aspect as well." He timed it perfectly so that his finger was in front of Hikaru's lips to silence the exclamation before it could escape. "No, I do not personally know of Kaoru's qualities in that department – only what Tamaki has told me. It turns out to be far more than I needed to know," he added with a disturbed grimace. Hikaru had to snicker at the expression as he attempted to wave the thought of Tamaki kissing his brother from his mind.

The image was soon replaced with the recollection of Kyouya's lips on his own. Hikaru quickly tried to wash that thought away as well, but found the process far too difficult.

"Is that all it was? Curiosity?" he questioned further. Kyouya's gaze shifted. Was that disappointment he heard?

"Why, aren't you curious of me at all?" he returned alternatively, leaning forward ever so slightly.

Hikaru cocked his head to the side, not surprised that the direct question had been avoided once more, but taken aback by the one that had been given in response. "Sure, of course. You're a very curious person, Kyouya-senpai. You don't tell us anything." The current conversation only served to promote the point. Hikaru _was _curious as to whether the avoidance of answers was merely to tease and annoy, or if there was alternative purpose – which, given Kyouya's nature, was entirely plausible.

"Then how about satisfying both our curiosities?" he suggested. "I'll come by at 7:30." Hikaru had to simply nod, because even if he thought further questions would get him details, he wasn't given enough time to ask before Kyouya started packing up his things.

.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.

"Got a hot date?"

Hikaru looked up from fiddling with the corners of his outfit to toss his brother an indignant glare. "No," he said firmly, but Kaoru didn't seem to believe him. The younger simply smiled convincingly and turned back to his homework.

"Are you going out with Kyouya-senpai?"

Hikaru froze in the middle of buttoning up his coat. _How'd he figure that so quick? And what's this "going out" term? _"_Kyouya-_senpai? Why would I go out with _him_?"

Kaoru shrugged, but didn't look up from his notebook. "You two were talking after club today."

"So?"

"You were blushing."

"I don't _blush_. _You're_ the one who blushes."

It was barely audible, but at the same time Hikaru could've sworn he heard his twin say it: "I thought we did everything the same." However, before Kaoru could continue – that is, if he was planning on providing further explanation – they were interrupted by the ringtone version of Shissou's "Last Alliance." As soon as flipped open his phone and saw the message inside, Hikaru knew he'd better get a move on because Kyouya would kill him if he was even one second late.

"See you later, Kaoru," he said, opening the door to leave.

"Have fun on your date," the other replied. He grinned, and Hikaru stuck his tongue out at him.

After he managed to skirt around the maids who insisted on confirming the fact that yes, he really was going out without his twin, Hikaru discovered the one and only Ootori Kyouya waiting outside the gate.

"What is this? Are we _walking_?" demanded the redhead when he saw no car in sight.

"Yes. It's better for your health," Kyouya explained curtly, immediately turning down the street. "Besides, it provides us with a better opportunity for conversation without any drivers eavesdropping."

"What would youpossibly tell _me _than you wouldn't want anyone else to hear?" Quickening his pace, Hikaru fell into step beside Kyouya with a doubtful glance in the Shadow King's direction. Kyouya shrugged.

"If one asks the right questions, one tends to receive the answers for which one is looking."

"…I take it that wasn't the right question, then?" He also wondered if he was supposed to be grateful or insulted that Kyouya gave him the look reserved for whenever Tamaki didn't understand an idea presented to him.

"Allow me to present a familiar example. In the 'Which one is Hikaru? Game,' only two responses may be given: 'this one' or 'that one,' neither of which is especially informative. The more valuable question, it would seem, is '_Who _is Hikaru?'"

"So that's what you're so curious about?"

"Indeed."

"But how does"—He _really _didn't like voicing it—"_kissing_ me answer that question?" In contrast to Hikaru's own reservations in bringing up the event, to his irritation Kyouya appeared unaffected by the reminder, as if he thought nothing of it.

"It gauges your reaction. Depending on one's personality, one reacts differently to different stimuli."

"So you're saying my personality is the answer to the question," concluded Hikaru. When the other nodded to indicate correctness, the Hitachiin couldn't help but feel impressed with himself for solving an Ootori Kyouya-level puzzle.

"That is, if you define a person by his or her personality," this Ootori specified. "If you define a person by his or her personality," he repeated slowly, as if in afterthought, "then for a long time, you and Kaoru were the same person." Hikaru mumbled something noncommittal and cast his gaze downward. It was hard thinking of becoming separated from his twin and developing into a completely different person after nearly 16 years of the opposite circumstances. He had to wonder if it was really for the better.

When Hikaru looked up again, his companion had stepped away and was now staring up at the night sky as if pondering some grand philosophical consequences. The Hitachiin thought he just might be.

"What are you doing, Kyouya-senpai?" he asked, and realized that for once he truly was interested in the answer. Kyouya glanced back at him as if caught in the middle of doing something uncharacteristic of his customary façade.

"Nothing," the other answered shortly. "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

His eyes widened ever so slightly, as if he hadn't expected that. When he didn't answer right away, Hikaru walked over to his side and prompted him with a resolute stare.

"Come on, Kyouya-senpai, you said this"—he _really_ didn't want to call it a date—"_outing_ was to 'satisfy our curiosities,' didn't you? My curiosity certainly can't be satisfied if you don't answer my questions."

The smirk rejoined the expressive dance, though the gaze was averted. "Very well... I was just thinking that if you define a person by their personality"—He paused—"then for a long time, I wasn't very much of a person."

"Before you met the Lord, you mean." Kyouya nodded. Hikaru cocked his head to the side in contemplation. "Before Kaoru and I met you guys," he mused aloud, "we used to joke that since you were always together, something must've been secretly going on between the two of you." He grinned at the amusing recollection, and thought it odd when the other didn't vehemently deny the suggestion. He leaned over to try and peak at the other's expression, but it provided no decipherable answers. Just when he was about to open his mouth to inquire into the other's thoughts once more, Kyouya spoke up,

"Let's get something to eat," he forcefully suggested, taking Hikaru's hand in an equally rough gesture. As he was practically dragged down the city street, the redhead pondered both the undecipherable emotion he heard in the normally collected voice and the tense fingers presently curled around his wrist. Neither of them spoke until the senior had made his selection from the cafés that lined the sidewalk and they both approached the counter to order.

"It's on me," offered (insisted) the older, motioning for Hikaru to put away his wallet. Hazel eyes blinked in surprise.

"You're paying? _You_?" he exclaimed in disbelief. "The penny-pinching vice-president?"

(A/N: I love how the first word that came to mind when writing that statement was "parsimonious," only for me to regrettably realize that Hikaru would never use such a term.)

Kyouya raised an eyebrow at the insulting remark. "I was the one who asked you out, wasn't I? By convention, I am thereby obliged to do the paying. Besides," he continued, leaning over to whisper in Hikaru's ear, "between the two of us, I would definitely play the _seme_." As Kyouya turned back to pay as if nothing out of the ordinary had been said, Hikaru felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the words. (Impossibly, however, because Hitachiin Hikaru did _not _blush.) Turning on his heels, he left the theoretical _seme_ to carry the tray of food as he himself found them a seat.

As soon as the pastry and accompanying drink were laid in front of him, Hikaru demanded, "What the Hell was that for?" while shooting his companion a glare.

"I didn't say anything of especial consequence," Kyouya returned as innocently as he possibly could, taking a seat across the table.

"What you implied, then," Hikaru huffed, cutting into his slice of pie with unnecessary force.

"I didn't intend to imply anything, either. It was a simple statement regarding a hypothetical situation."

"Liar."

Raising an indignant eyebrow, he glanced up at the other with as much curiosity as an Ootori could muster. "Why do you say that?"

Crossing his arms, he did his best at staring the Ootori straight in the eye. "You don't usually say things like that, so it has to mean something. It can't only be a matter of watching me react." Kyouya lifted a hand to his chin as if to hide the desire of the corner of his lips to upturn.

"You're thinking far too much on the subject, Hikaru. I, too, periodically indulge in simple desires." The dubious eyebrow indicated the Hitachiin didn't believe it for a second.

"Like teasing me?" he double-checked, though with a doubtful tone. Kyouya shrugged apathetically, blowing the steam off the top of his mug of hot chocolate.

"As hard as it may be to believe, I'm only human." Even he couldn't help but chuckle when Hikaru's mouth fell open in disbelief at such an extensive insult.

"Hey, that's mean!"

Though Hikaru could tell that the other remained amused, Kyouya wisely refrained from any more disagreeable comments. Once the former convinced himself that he latter hadn't drugged his smoothie, he occupied himself with sipping at the thick drink while watching Kyouya do the same with the hot cocoa. To Hikaru's relief, the dark gaze didn't lay itself upon him in return, and instead trailed about the café, soaking in every detail of the décor. As likely predicted by the planner, the timing was perfectly after dinner and before the majority of businessmen left work as to promote a reasonably private environment.

"It's not hard to believe," Hikaru spoke up quietly after another moment of silence. The other's gaze instantly reverted its attention back to him.

"What isn't?"

"That you're only human. Well, before you met the Lord, you didn't really seem like it," he added, "but you already admitted you weren't much of a person back then." He shrugged absently. Kyouya put down his cup, but didn't respond. On the other hand, maybe Hikaru was imagining it, but he could've sworn there was something in those dark eyes that did speak to him instead. Meanwhile, the hazel ones lowered at their owner's next thought: "You were right about that, so I guess that means I'm becoming a person, too, huh…"

"You don't sound too thrilled with the prospect."

Hikaru scoffed. "Of course not. It means Kaoru's becoming a person, too. I don't want us to become different people. I want us to stay together." For a moment, Kyouya just stared at him with an indecipherable expression – somewhere between annoyance and disbelief.

"Sooner or later, you'll have to become different people," he spoke slowly and carefully. "It's no one's fault, but at the same time inevitable." Averting his downcast eyes, the redhead mumbled something indistinct as he shoved a bite of pie into his mouth. Kyouya breathed a sigh. "I take it I'm not helping."

"No," Hikaru instantly shot back, but then realized just what term the other had used and correspondingly turned to him in disbelief. "Did you want to?" Once again, his reserved companion didn't answer the question, though he may have interpreted it as rhetorical or sarcastic. Instead, he leaned across the table – Hikaru fearedthat he would soon find himself kissed again – and laid a gentle hand on Hikaru's cheek.

"Then may I at least give you the comfort of knowing that no matter who you are or what you become," he whispered softly into the redhead's ear, "I will always be intrigued by you." The gentle hand rotated the face ever so slightly, allowing Kyouya to bestow a light kiss onto the very edge of Hikaru's lips. The former then distanced himself once more, sparing the other but one more glance before standing and walking away.

"Wait, Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru forced his voice to emerge from his haze. He turned around in his chair to catch the other before he departed. "Thanks…for today."

Kyouya didn't reply, but for the first time since they met Hikaru thought he must have seen his true smile.


End file.
